Rivalry
by LokiOfArseguard
Summary: There is a new show choir around, should New Directions be worried? Of course, because this new club have got an inside man, watching New Directions' every step, feeding them back information. Maybe Rory isn't just as innocent as he looks? Glee/TGP.


A/N; Well hello there! This is my new story which will base mainly around New Directions and a new show choir. I will use the TGP gang as the new people in said show choir, but here's the catch. What if Rory isn't one of the 'New Directions'own after all? What if he had already pledged his allegiance elsewhere? Let's find out, shall we?;) This is only a preview, and we shall meet the rival show choir in the next chapter, which hopefully will be going up very soon.

Disclaimer; I don't own Glee. But since I'm a middle-class kid from Northern Ireland – I'm pretty sure ya'll knew that already.

"SAY THAT AGAIN?" demanded Rachel.

Okay, so now Finn was scared as he watched his girlfriend snap. He'd seen Rachel angry before, and let's just say, you wouldn't want to be in a 10ft radius.

Mr Shue winced, then repeated himself slowly, as not to get Rachel even more worked up.

"Look, Rachel, calm down. It really isn't such a big deal, all it is, is that Blackwood Academy a few towns over, actually HAVE a glee club, and we'll be competing against them at sectionals".

"A new glee club?" thought Rachel.

Everyone else had turned and went back to their original conversations, and Rachel was still stewing over the news of new competition. This wasn't like going up against Dalton Academy, or Carmel High, because they'd never actually SEEN this glee club perform. They'd seen Dalton and Carmel, they knew their strengths and weaknesses, this lack of information about the new show choir left them vulnerable, and this worried Rachel no end.

Blackwood Academy was a large school, but not particularly outstanding at anything in particular. Sure, their football team was 'okay', their hockey team was 'alright' and their cheerleading squad was 'average'. Because of this, Rachel felt like she had nothing to worry about. That their glee club would fall into the regular 'Blackwood Pattern', and she was confident in the sense that she thought New Directions could over-power them at sectionals. Rachel was disturbed from her revelations by Santana standing up and commanding attention. As Mr Shue had gone to make a phone call, she took this opportunity to address her fellow club members.

"Look here guys, I do hate to bang out a load of Berry-style crap, but just this once, I think it's necessary. This is a new Glee Club, new competition. This is our final year, our _last_ shot at the big time, this is the last chance we're going to get at this. Are we really going to let it slip through our fingers, just because we _assume _that this new glee club will stink like Puckerman's 'lucky underwear'?"

Everyone looked around at each other, a new sense of determination swept through the room. Suddenly, Kurt jumped up in a flourish, drawing attention as per usual.

"I would like to put myself forward for the job as spy!" the fashionable teen said in his usual sing-song voice. Blaine smirked while everyone else in the room giggled as quietly as possible.

"What's so funny?" demanded Kurt.

Blaine slapped his hand over his mouth, in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

"Well, I believe last time you attempted 'spying' we found you out within ten minutes" said Blaine cheerily.

His boyfriend may be many things, and Blaine loves Kurt a lot, but the male fashion icon was about as subtle as a gun.

"YO GUYS, shut the hell up a second. I've decided that we should choose the two most subtle, quiet, un-contributing members of the club... so Tina and Quinn... you're up. You'll be going to Blackwood and scoping the place out, kapeesh?" said Santana in her special 'HBIC' voice, the voice that intimidates and often over-powers that receives it.

Tina and Quinn nod quietly, but raise their eyebrows all the same, giving the Hispanic cheerio weird looks.

As soon as Mr Shue re-appeared back in the room, everybody quickly sank back down into their seats, not wanting their director to know of their plans to spy on the competition.

Mr Shue gave them all a confused look, as it wasn't very often that their choir room was as completely silent as it was now. It made him nervous, what were they up to? What are they planning?

The curly-haired Spanish teacher reluctantly sighed and carried on from where he'd left off.

"Okay guys. Journey songs that we haven't already covered? – GO".

A/N; Okay, this may be short, and a little skittish of details, but I have a plan, and next chapter we will meet the new Blackwood Academy show choir – and see what happens when Tina and Quinn go to play spy;) Exciting? Not so much yet, I know but it shall get better. **OH AND GUYS, I NEED YOUR HELP.**

**I need suggestions for show-choir names. Like, what should the new glee club be named? Cause I have no idea. Just leave your suggestion in a review:) **

**Thanks again for reading. :3**


End file.
